


The Pink Speedo

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's pink speedo comes into play!  This came to me while I was reading *coughstalkingcough* Jeahwritting's blog and they had a beautiful plot idea.  So I totally took it and enjoyed it.  So enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Speedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeahwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahwriting/gifts).



> This is Michael's ring  
> http://wedding-planning.info/titanium-wedding-rings-2/black-titanium-engagement-ring/

“You cannot wear that to practice.” Michael Phelps stared down his boyfriend, Ryan Lochte. 

“Why not? It’s a speedo there is nothing wrong with it.” Ryan replied grabbing a towel and shoving it in his swim bag.

“Um, let’s see it’s pink Ryan! That is so not ok, you wear that speedo for me and only me right?”

“Well yea but trust me on this ok?” 

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Michael questioned throwing Ryan a tee shirt. 

“Maybe, maybe not just wait and see.” Ryan replied slipping the shirt on over his head. Michael just shook his head and got dressed. He grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and walked out to the car. He waited ten minutes before getting fed up. He grabbed his phone and called Ryan.

“The fuck dude, we are running late hurry the hell up.”

“That’s no way to talk to me.” Ryan replied laughing. 

“Hurry up please.” Michael pleaded before hanging up the phone. Ryan came bounding out to the car a huge smirk on his face.

“What did you do Lochte?” 

“Me? Oh nothing, we better leave now or we are going to be super late.” Ryan grinned tossing his bag in the back seat and buckling his seatbelt. Michael rolled his eyes and drove to pool, once he got in the locker room he stripped down to his speedo and walked out to the pool not bothering to wait for Ryan. 

“Yo, Lochte that speedo is so GAAAYYY!” Matt Grevers yelled out. 

“Are you calling me gay? Or the speedo gay?” Ryan questioned as he hopped in the pool to do warm up laps.

“”I’m pretty sure he is calling both of it gay.” Conor Dwyer laughed shoving Cullen Jones as the rest of the swim team laughed. 

“Hey don’t say that shit! It’s rude.” Michael defended Ryan.

Ryan pulled himself out of the pool and did a shimmy for the female swimmers who were giving him catcalls. 

“Hey, what is going on?” One of the coaches yelled out. 

“Lochte decided to wear a gay speedo.” Conor Dwyer supplied as he bent over laughing.

“Lochte’s gaayyy!!” Cullen Jones sang out laughing and ribbing Matt Grevers.

“Well, yea didn’t you all know I was letting Mike fuck me every night?” Ryan winked at Michael before diving in the pool. All the swimmers burst out laughing. 

“He’s being serious, we’re in a relationship have been since Athens. “ Michael yelled out before diving into the pool and starting his laps. The pool deck became silent as everyone watched Ryan and Michael swim.

“Are they being serious?” Conor Dwyer asked everyone confused at what just happened. 

“I think they are. I mean it makes sense why Michael fought me about the room assignments for worlds.” Cullen Jones supplied. 

“I think we need to support them in this joke.” Matt laughed before starting his work out. After the practice Ryan asked if all the swimmers and coaches would stay for a few minutes longer. He ran back in the locker room and came back out a black bag in his hands. He crossed over to Michael and got down on one knee.

“Mike, you are my best friend and you are the best boyfriend ever. I know you weren’t expecting this and that’s why I wanted to do this but I was wondering well I wanted to know if you would make me the happiest man alive and marry me.” Ryan pulled out a black velvet jewelry box and popped it open. Inside was a simple black ring outlined in black diamonds. Michael stared at Ryan his mouth wide open. 

“You can’t be serious?” 

“I am dead serious. So will you marry me?” 

The pool deck was quiet for a few minutes as Michael stared at Ryan.

“Dude could you answer me? I know I have a ton of practice taking a knee but, my knee kinda hurts right now.” Ryan prompted from his position.

“Oh course I’ll marry you, you goofball.” Michael threw his arms around Ryan and kissed him hard on the lips. The whole female swim team broke out in cheers and a few were wiping their eyes. Cameras were going off as they took pictures of the couple.

“I don’t think it’s a joke guys. Better go congratulate them.” Conor responded laughing at some of his team mate’s faces. 

Ryan kissed Michael and slipped the ring on Michael’s ring finger. “Oh wait everyone I have shirts for everyone coaches included!” Ryan called out going back to the black bag. He pulled out a navy blue shirt and held it up. The front had ‘#Team Phlochte’ and the back had,’ He said yes! Jeah!’ the front was writing in red and the back was written in white. Michael stared at the shirt.

“You did not! My mother will be so upset she didn’t get one.”

“Hey, I would never forget Mama Phelps she has one and so do your sisters. Same with my whole family.” Ryan commented throwing a shirt to Michael. Michael shook his head and pulled the shirt over his head. He smiled as everyone patted him on the back and once it was just a few people left Michael turned to Allison and asked her to take a picture of himself and Ryan with the shirts. In one picture they got the front of the shirts grinning, in the next they got Ryan kissing Michael from the pool, and the next one they got the back of the shirts and Ryan tossing his head back grinning. The last picture was of Michael and Ryan kissing as Michael held his hand with the new ring up in front of their faces. 

“I can’t believe you came out to swim team and asked me to marry you all in one day.” Michael commented from bed later that night.

“Don’t forget I also had these wicked shirts made up. I thought your mom was going to cry her eyes out when we told her to put her shirt on.” Ryan giggled from his spot on Michael’s chest.

“How much do you want to bet our families wear those shirts to the next Olympics?” 

“A new grill?” Ryan questioned holding his hand up.

“Well do you think they will?” Michael asked.

“Oh most definitely they will. Do you think they won’t?”

“Nope, I don’t think they will. So if I win you have to do the dishes for a year.” Michael commented hold his hand out.

“Oh no way they will totally wear them. If I win I get a new grill.” Ryan laughed shaking Michael’s hand.

“Deal, let’s kiss on it.” 

Michael pulled Ryan into a kiss and snuggle his fiancé before falling asleep.


End file.
